Terror Night
by KisandraWesker
Summary: I had this written for a long time but I forgot about it! So here's the summary: Elianna fears that she might succumb to her inner darkness. Can her father, Sephiroth and Cloud save her before it's too late? I don't own FF7 but I own Elianna! Enjoy!


Terror Night

In this fanfic, Elianna is having nightmares. The only thing that saves her is her father, Sephiroth. A little fluff story. Enjoy and I don't own FF7.

Elianna looked around as her hometown was burning to the ground. One of her black wings was a little burnt, but not

seriously. Her face was etched with fright. "Elianna...how could you be so merciless? I never would've-" Ms. Kora said but was cut off. "No...I wouldn't do this! Not to my only home!" she cried.

"Elianna...help us...please," one of the orphans said reaching out. "I'm coming! Hold on, please!" Elianna cried but she was too late. The ruthless flames covered the orphanage building. "NOOO!" Elianna screamed. She ran over to Tifa's house to find everyone dead and burning. Elianna ran back out, tears in her eyes. "Cloud! Father! Where are you!?" she cried out.

But the crackles of the inferno answered her. Then, she saw a figure in the flames, a black bat wing sticking out of the red cape. "Elianna, how could you betray us? We thought you loved us," Cloud said, glaring at her. "I do! I didn't do this! I swear!" she defended. "You lie, Elianna!" Cloud snapped."You know he's right. You betrayed us all...even your own father. You gave in to your darkness so easily," Sephiroth said, masamune drawn.

"NO!! THA'S A LIE!! I LOVE YOU BOTH AND THIS IS MY ONLY HOME!! I NEVER GAVE IN TO MY-" but she found a dark aura around her. She looked up to see her father and Cloud glaring at her with murder on their minds. "You're the lying one...goodbye...my only daughter," Sephiroth said readying his masamune. He slowly walked towards her. Elianna tried to fly, but somehow, she couldn't. "Give in to the sentence...of death," Sephiroth hissed. He raised his sword, ready to kill.

"STOP!! NO!!" Elianna cried.

--

"FATHER NO!!" Elianna screamed bolting up. Sephiroth hurried into the room, switching on her lamp. "Elianna, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked. He hurried to her bed and sat down beside her. Elianna's face was covered in a cold sweat. Her hands were shaking. Her hair was wet and had tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her father, sobbing. "I had a nightmare, but this one seemed real! Our home was burning and you and Cloud said that I did it! That I gave into my darkness!" Elianna cried.

Sephiroth hugged his 15 year old sobbing daughter. "Shhhhh...everything's alright. Nothing terrible has happened. You just had a nightmare. It's ok," he said softly stroking her chestnut/silver hair. Elianna continued to sob into her father's chest. Cloud, who was staying with Sephiroth, came upstairs to see who was screaming.

"Another one?" he asked. Sephiroth looked over and nodded. "Get her something to drink to help her calm down," Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded and disappeared. "Come on. You can come downstairs," Sephiroth said to Elianna. She wiped away her tears and nodded. Sephiroth placed his trenchcoat around her and lead her downstairs to the living room. She sat down on the couch, eyes red from crying.

Cloud brought a glass of warm milk and gave it to Elianna. "Th-Thank you," she sniffled. She received the glass and drank it down. Sephiroth sat down beside her and rubbed her back. "Are you alright?" he asked. Elianna shook her head. "Remember when I was 7 when we you were taking on that dragon? Remember when I jumped into your darkness attack with her sword? I can feel the darkness...it's still there...it's in my blood. I know it," she said looking down at the floor.

Cloud was silent, knowing her situation. He's like her...giving in to his darkness, resulting the bat wing on his back. Elianna ran a hand through her damp hair, sighing shakingly. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his daughter, trying to calm her. He felt the same way as Cloud. He also gave into his darkness. Elianna felt her legs shake as she stood. They felt like cooked noodles. She gave her glass to Cloud and headed outside. Sephiroth stared after her, frowing sadly.

Outside, Elianna flew to the roof and sat down and stared at the sky as a cool breeze dried her damp chestnut/silver hair. She looked down and the nightmare came to her mind. She saw the burning buildings, the orphans and Ms. Kara crying out for Elianna's help. Then, she saw herself in the inferno square where her father and Cloud tried to murder her, saying she gave into her darkness and she denying it. She shook her head rapidly, trying to get the image out of her head. "Stop it..." she said to herself.

But the image was still there. The cries of the people grew louder in her head. "STOP IT!" she screamed into the night. She then took to the skies, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Sephiroth and Cloud heard her scream and ran outside to her fly away. "ELIANNA!" they shouted after her, but she did not hear. They took off after her. Miles ahead, Elianna sobbed as she flew across the moonlit sky.

Black feathers flew into the sky as she flew. Miles back, Cloud and Sephiroth saw the black feathers. "Faster," Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded and increased his speed. Meanwhile, Elianna dove near the ocean and flew inches from the water. She saw her reflection and she thought she saw...her darker self, smirking at her. She smacked the water angerily and took off once more. Then a voice in her head spoke... "Give in, Elianna...embrace the darkness..." "NO! I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Elianna shouted, hovering in mid-air, clutching her head. "It's no use...give up to your darkness..." "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elianna cried.

"Hehe...your resistance is futile...give up, sweet Elianna. Daddy is not here to save you..." "LEAVE ME ALONE! FATHER PLEASE HELP ME!" Elianna screamed into the night. She felt her darkness seep into her heart, slowly choking out the light in her. "Yes...your darkness is taking over...embrace it." "NOOOOOOOOO!" Her body was suddenly being surrounded by a dark aura. Sephiroth and Cloud finally caught up and saw Elianna's darkness taking over. "NO! Elianna, fight it!" Cloud shouted. "I'm...trying!" Elianna said. Soon, the dark aura surrounded her body. Inside, Elianna felt herself falling deeper and deeper into the dark.

"Father...help me," she said softly. Suddenly, a light shown through the barrier. "Elianna, take my hand," a girl's voice said. "Aeris?" Elianna asked. She reached out and grabbed Aeris's hand. She felt herself being pulled out of the shadows. "Aeris's light...it's...so...beautiful," Elianna thought. "Elianna! Wake up!" she heard her father say. "Father! Father!" Elianna called out. Soon, she came out and found herself in her father's arms, floating above the water. Cloud was by Sephiroth. "Elianna?" he said. "Uggh... !! Father!" Elianna cried hugging her father. Sephiroth returned the embrace. "Oh Elianna. I was so scared I was going to lose you," Sephirorth said tears rolling down his face.

"It's ok, Father...I'm back," Elianna said crying. Cloud smiled. Soon, they made it back home. Elianna crawled into bed, Sephiroth following her in. The two soon fell asleep, Elianna knowing that there's nothing to worry about anymore.

--

How's that? I had this written for a long time and totally forgot about it.

Review please!


End file.
